Every Beginning Needs A Goodbye
by bluepoet
Summary: Mischa D'Souza,scholarship student in the prestigious Spencer Academy wants to just be left alone.She does not even want to talk to anyone because of her past let alone be friends.But,when she has caught the attention of people in the infamous Sons of Ipswitch group especially a blonde,what is she going to do?cliche maybe but with twists and turns.Full summary inside,check it out.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Mischa D'Souza a scholarship student in the prestigious Spencer Academy wants to be just left alone. She does not even want to talk to anyone let alone be friends. But, when she has caught the attention of people in the infamous Son's of Ipswitch group especially a blonde , what is she going to do ? And especially when she is forced to be with one of his friends and meet him everyday. And when she falls in love - when she has promised not to because of her baggage ,what will she do now ? Cliché maybe, but with a bit difference too .

I am bad at summaries , believe me I just cannot write them, summing it all up in a few lines can't do it . So just read it already ,give it a chance , please !


	2. Prologue

Prologue

All I know is that HE was the one I loved the most or you could say the only one I loved and trusted. He was my everything . That day I was excited to meet him, meet him after a month. But, what I saw after I opened the door was something that I was never ready for, never would be …..

Blood , HE was lying in blood. Blood flowing from his wrist. All I could see was BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD ….. It was everywhere and he was lying middle of the pool of blood. And when our eyes met he smiled at me and told me , "i love you mischa. And am sorry, please forgive me if you can. But I couldn't do it anymore. Sorry !"

That's all he told me and then he went cold in my arms. That was the last time I would hear him speak to me or tell me he loved me. Why ? it is all I think and ask. Why me? why him? We were so happy. I was. He was. Or I guess I thought he was . Why? Is all I can say even now. Why is it whenever I love some one they leave me or I have to let them go ? WHY?


	3. Story Of A Girl

Story Of A Girl .

No turning back now Mischa. You are now free from them ; not financially (although that they do owe you) but yet. No more you have to listen to them. No more you have to live through it everyday. New place. New people. New frien ….. no,no friends. No relations. All you wanted is to get away from them and you promised yourself no more relationships. No friendships, nothing. Just you and you and your school. School,it will be starting in two days damn, new people. But, you have to lie low mischa ; for your own good – BE ALONE !

Am on the airport, alone and waiting. And how do I feel nervous and anxious. I am what people call a wallflower. And that's how I prefer to be – atleast now, especially after all of it. What It? You don't need to know, atleast now. Its best kept locked and triple layer bubble wrapped. Anyway, waiting on the airport. For whom? For Mr. Brad Smith. Why? Because am a student whose joining te prestigious SPENCER ACADEMY, with scholarship (but, that's from next year) and his agency is responsible for international students like me. Oh, I forgot I did not give you'll a proper introduction yet. I am Mischa D'souza from India. Yup, travelling halfway through the world just for a school. Why? Because I just needed an escape and this was the perfect opportunity. And now I am waiting and am bored and nervous but right now impatient. Where in the damn hell is Brad Sm ….

"Mischa? Mischa D'souza?" , a man in a brown suit with thick glasses and bald head, around his 40's with a wide but pleasant smile plastered on his face came into my view. "umm …yes! Mr. smith?"

"yes,that would me. Welcome to Boston, miss D'souza. Sorry, I got stuck in the traffic. Anyway, let us leave soon, before it gets late. I will drop you at the dorms where you will be staying and help you get settled. I will be in contact with you every month. And, if you have any problem or you need my help for anything you can contact me. Here, this is my card. And, here is the car, let me help you with your luggage." With that he started putting my luggage in a black car. I don't know which car it is,but it is pretty good, hell I don't know about any car. Am more of a bike girl. I gues the butterflies in my stomach have woken up cause now they are fluttering non – stop. Isn't it good to have these jitters before something big ?! I hope it is, cause I need all the gooooood !

Next stop – Spencer Academy (dorms).


	4. The Spencer Academy

The Spencer Academy.

SPENCER ACADEMY – I was greeted with a hoarding that read it in elegantly bold letters. Next, was a rustic, gothic, Victorian style building. The grey clouds above just helped in giving it an even more eerie feeling.

"We are here", I was suddenly pulled out of my spaced out world by a voice. "ummm ….yeah." Mr. Smith got out and spoke to the driver asking him to keep the luggage in the dorm room and asked me to follow him to the office.

"Mischa, you're the first student to be taken at the end of the year …" yup, forgot to mention before, my parents were so excited (sense the love – rather sarcasm) with me getting the scholarship for the last year that they decided to pay for the last few months of the year before so that I would be out soon as possible. And as my grades are really nothing that can be refused, so Spencer accepted me.

"… so you can collect the books and uniform from here. Then I will take you to your dorm room. Your schedule and map will be given on the first day of your school that starts after two days." I just caught him on time, "okay, I guess. Thankyou, mr. Smith."

"So how do you like it the building, the surroundings and all?" . Right only if I was looking around and paying attention. I started looking around with a wide gaze at the buildings which were painted grey and were looking like it was gothic themed, all gloomy with creepers around them, and like I told the sky was gloomy too, so it was still giving me the eerie, creepy feeling.

"The buildings are beautiful and the surrounding is also scenic with the forests all around but, they look eerie and creepy to me." "Ha Ha Ha, you will get used to it soon, don't worry." And with that he gave me a broad pleasant smile and asked me to follow him. "I hope I do" I murmured to myself.

A/n : Sorry it is a short chapter. Its more like a filler chapter.

And thank you everyone who have liked the story. Please show your love by reviewing it too. Let me know what you think about the story any suggestions anything, I would love to know it from you.

Thank you - girlwithaheart94 : XtrishX : Futile Mistakes.


	5. Room No 300

Room No.300.

Room no. 300 – that's my room number. It was the only room on the opposite side of the other rooms, which were lined next to each other. "Here we are. And, Mischa you don't have a room- mate as you are the only scholarship as well as new admission this year. These are your keys and I will leave you to settle in and meet you on Monday at 7:30 to give a brief about your classes and assign you a student to help you around. Alright ?". "Sure Mr. Smith. And thank you for all your help." And with that he gave me a nod and left with a wide pleasant smile.

I opened the door and found my luggage. It was Friday and yet I saw no student around. I guess all are really busy or haven't returned from their winter break or am I the only one living in the dorms, not that I mind. Looking at the five bags to unload and a room to set, the idea itself was making my head hurt. I gave a long tired sigh and decided to do it tomorrow seeing that it being the weekend and me being jet – lagged now and having lack of sleep, I removed some clean sheets from my bag and spread it on my single bed. I had a bathroom to myself – how lucky. So no common bathrooms and all that hassle, I took a long hot bath, got into my pj's and literally threw myself on the bed. I shut the table lamp, shut my eyes and tucked myself in to get my well deserved sleep.

I got up with bright light pouring in through the window hitting my eyes. Damn, I should have put the curtains. Anyway I might as well just get up and get myself comfortable in the room, better to be done sooner than later. I freshened up and decided to unpack. I checked the clock it read 9:00 , hmmm … where should I start ?!

After 3 hours –

Damn, its 12 past now. I emptied my 3 bags of clothes and was almost done with the fourth bag of footwear, when suddenly I spotted my guitar, I picked it up.

Damn, it's been a long time since I last played it. I pulled a small wooden stool from under the table in the corner. I put it near the window, the picture in front of me was really beautiful. I could see the vast expanse of the forest. Seeing it being only the starting of the year you could see the snow blanket spread out and some of it settled on the branches giving me a perfect scene and a mood. I guess it was either the scene in front or the feeling of having not played for long or maybe both, I just felt like strumming my guitar. Now I don't have a really bad or a good voice, but back home(if you could call It that)everyone seemed to like it and I think it's pretty decent, so I began playing and singing. And note : whenever am doing both I don't even realize if a storm comes and destroys everything around, I mean literally. Am in my own dream world, totally spaced out. Anyway on to the song –

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know why  
Nobody told you, how to unfold your love  
I don't know how, someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you.

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you.

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
Look at you all...  
Still my guitar gently weeps.

Clap!clap!clap!*low whistle*Clap!clap!clap!

"Crap".

A/N : Haha, cliffhanger, but I guess it's obvious who it is.

Come on people show your love by reviewing too, I would love to know what you'll think about the story or anything you think is missing , anything. So please do (*puppydogeyes*)

Thankyou – WitchGirl101.


	6. Meet The Gang

Meet The Gang.

(*CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP*)

"It was beautiful". "Really awesome". A blonde and another mocha skinned girl spoke up at the same time. Okay, now am confused, who the hell are these people and how did they enter my room, I clearly remember locking it last night. "How ? ….. how did you'll …? But …. I locked. I … I did …. Yup, I clearly remember doing it" okay now I was mumbling infront of some random strangers.

"Oh! Ummm …. Nope it was open. You should lock it up though. Even though the security is great around here, but you know you can never tell what can happen ,right. Am not telling something will, but you kn …". The mocha skinned girl interrupted the blonde girl, "Anyway she is Sarah, I am Kate. That is Lauren, Tyler and Reid. I and Sarah live across your room, so we are neighbors. We …. actually Reid heard you sing and found it really umm … enchanting , that's the word I guess, and we all heard it too and just decide to come over and see the new girl. So hey!"

'Ummm …. Hey ?!" I replied unsure and gave an incredulous look. "So what's your name?" Kate I guess spoke up again. "Sorry, it's Mischa … Mischa D'Souza". " Hey" , the girls sang together and the guys gave a nod in my direction. " Your voice is really beautiful and captivating, you know !", the tall brown haired boy complimented. "Oh, thank you . But, it was not that great. I was just bored and decide to take a break from the unpacking. Nothing great." A girl with short brown hair and grey eyes clinging to the brown haired boy's hand with a smile which was making her eyes close into a line said, "oh no it really was great. And your voice is, what's the word Kate used, enchanting yeah it was enchanting and I was enchanted completely by it." " oh thank you", I replied sheepishly.

"Anyway, guys we got to leave. And, Mischa right?! You were ench … good, yeah. So guys ?"

"Jeez, Reid relax, from when are you concerned with us ever not being late, huh! Anyways, Mischa would you like to join us for lunch? We are going to town to grab some, what say ?" "I think I will pass it this time. I got to unpack my stuff and school sta …" "Oh please come on it will be fun and we will help you too when we get back and you got Sunday too. come on, we can get to know each oth …." Lauren was interrupted. (These people sure do interrupt the other a lot). "Yeah common", Kate and Sarah sang in chorus.

"Alright, but I need time to change and all. Atleast half an hour." "Oh no biggie we too have to. So meet you in an hour in my room", Kate informed. "Okay".

With that all of them left the room and I locked the door and checked it twice. I went to bathe. I pulled out a black Beatles shirt, a jumper, it was a bit cold, and my dark wash jeans. I removed my black sneakers and put it on too. I checked the watch, there was yet half an hour to go. Huh! So much for not talking with anyone or bothering anyone, good start Mischa ! I decided to unpack the remaining footwear as well, might as well use the time.

It was around 1 : 50 , I just finished unpacking it all, only thing left was to set the room. Where is everybody? Did they cancel the plan or maybe they decided to just leave without me! why would any one need a girl, especially a girl like me. I guess they were just being sweet, maybe…

Knock ! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock ! Knock!

Damn it, what's the crisis, hold it impatient whoever. I got up from the bed I was lying on and opened the door.

Knock ! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock ! Knock!

"Owww", what the hell I tilted my head to get a look at the person using me as a door.

"Shit. Am so damn sorry, sorry , sorry. Are you alright? Did I knock too hard? Sorry, it's just that am use to the girls and they take their own sweet time to open and make us wait out , so I thought you might be the same too, but you clearly are not one them, so I was on a knocking spree and did not even realize when you opened the door. Am so damn sorry. Do you need ice or something? I can get it from the girls. Are you fine ? why aren't you replying or telling something? Are you…?" and he trailed off and I decided to cut his rant, " 'Cause I wanted to see how long you can go on talking without loosing your breath. And clearly it is a lot."

"Huh !", he gave me an ' what the hell' look which soon turned into an amused look.

" And am fine. Yes, you did knock me hard and sure there is going to be a bump but it' alright, I'll be fine. And nope I don't need ice, I hate it; thank you for asking though !"

"You are something different", I think heard him mumble. " Anyway, Sarah has left with Caleb, they had to be some where, so they will meet us directly. Same with Kate and Pogue. Baby boy has gone to bring Lauren, so it is only us four. So, let's go?!"

"Ummm …. Yup, let me just lock the door". I grabbed some money, which I exchanged on the airport, which should be enough and then I picked the room keys and locked the door and turned to follow the blonde guy. Damn, what's his name. I have always been bad with remembering names. "Ummm …", I gave a questioning / pondering look trying to remember.

"Reid!", he answered. Can he read minds or something. "what?. Oh, yup sorry am bad with names ….. Reid. Anyway, who are Pogue, Caleb and … baby boy?"

He grinned and replied, " Caleb is the golden boy, you will know why soon, and Sarah's boyfriend. Pogue is Kate's, the mocha skin girl, boyfriend. And baby boy is the brown haired boy who was in your room before. His name is Tyler but we call him 'baby boy', cause you see he is the youngest among us."

" oh, cool. So how are we going? And where are we going? Not that I would have a clue about any place." " We are going to ride in baby boys car. And to Joe's diner but right now to the parking. Fine?". " I guess …. So can you read mind's?" yeah. I know talk about stranger and random but I did not realize it until I actually blurted it out. God save Me !

The blonde head ummm ….. Reid ,although I like the latter, gave me an amused smirk. Damn, if that isn't the most perfect and knee weakening smirk(what, I got a thing for guys who can give a good smirk and crooked grin, sue me!) I have ever seen, it is …

He interrupted my train of thoughts, "What ? why would you say so? And how do you think I can read mind's ?".

I gave a sheepish smile and replied, "Well, you did tell me your name when I was trying to figure out and I did not even ask you!"

"You know you really aren't hard to read especially your eyes, they give it all. So, don't worry am no magician or a person who can read your mind." He chuckled, "you sure make an impression especially the second one".

" Huh, that's a first. It's always the other way round that people say. They think am the most complicated person they have met." I replied more to myself than him. But, I guess he heard me. He gave me smile and said, "to each is his own. And we are here !"

I looked around and indeed we were in the parking, so were Taylor ? or Tyler? and Lauren, I guess, standing near a hummer ( common even, a dumb nut regarding cars, like me would know it) smiling and waving to us. i waved back and gave a small smile. And... I tripped, luckily Reid caught me or sure i would be smack! on my face. I really have to pay attention to my surroundings and stop spacing out every now and then.

"Hey!" , Lauren wished and gave me a hug which I returned. "Let's go then. Am damn hungry."

"Tyler", Reid whispered only for me to hear. Woah, this is weird, I so don't belive him not being able to read mind's. Anyway, I gave him a thank you smile and then heard Tyler (huh !) groan.

"Keys baby boy !" "But, c'mon. Reid it's ..." ,Tyler groaned again. "You know how it is baby boy. And you couple get the added benefit of sticking to each other for a longer time in the backseat. So are you telling me YOU are tired of LAUREN already ?!". Lauren giggled and Tyler handed the keys to Reid with a sour look which soon turned into a pleasant smile when he turned to Lauren and gave her a peck on her lips (The AWWW moment right!).

"Okay, let's go already then", Lauren piped in.

Thank you - horrorfan

And sorry everyone who have been waiting but the internet has been down. So, here is a longer update to make up.

R&R PLEEEASE !


	7. The Welcome

The Welcome

I was in the passenger seat with Reid driving and the love hazed couple in the back seat canoodling and Lauren giggling (not the annoying one, but the pretty bearable one) at regular intervals. I let out an exasperated sigh, it was just 15 min and there was nothing I could do. Atlast I plastered my face to the window and started staring at the retreating snow on the huge pine trees along the road. It really is a beautiful spectacle. Suddenly, John Mayer started playing softly in the background. Aah! the merits of silence.

"Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation, Half of my heart takes time , Half of my heart's got a right mind, To tell you that I can't keep loving you, can't keep lovin you ... ", someone started singing in a really melodious voice. I turned to see who it was ...

"Shut up Romeo. And why is this CD even lying around here", Reid was whining at Tyler who continued to sing irrespective of.

"That would be cause of me Reid. You know I like, sorry that's an understatement, I LOVE John Mayer and especially when Ty sings it to me.", Lauren ended coyly.

"Yeah, I guess the only sane person left is me. Aah! why am I always stuck with the love sick puppies and... ",Reid trailed off mumbling to himself. I turned myself completely to look at him and started smiling to myself, he is like a 10-yr old mumbling about how life is unfair.

"I think you sing really good Tyler. And your voice is really melodious and also pleasant to hear. You sing otherwise ?" I questioned Tyler.

"Thank you and yup I do a few gigs when I am free and can. And see Reid even Mischa (unreasonable stress on my name) like's my singing. You know you should appreciate it too."

"Yeah yeah yeah", Reid continued. He really is such a kid.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before with the music continuing to playing softly in the background.

After around 15 - 20 min Reid broke the silence speaking, more like whispering, to me, "are you seeing the snow for the first time ? Cause your like a kid (funny how I used the same word to describe him before) looking at Disney World for the first time."

I turned to him with a smirk I replied," I have seen snow before. The north of India has Himalayas, the snow capped mountains, I've been there. But, this is different. The snow here looks more I don't know - snowier? ,if you could say so. It's just different , better and warmer. And I love nature. Always helps me think, feel calmer and just unwind from everything around or anything going on. You know you should go to the Himalayas sometime, it's cold but really calming and so beautiful that I can't even think to describe it." I sighed thinking about the trip with him, rather my last trip with him!

I was shaken from my reverie by Reid's voice, "Oh cool, sure will. Have I told you your the most different person I have EVER met. So, you miss home? You know the whole home sickness thing !"

"Not really. Miss few things but not home though. And is that a pick up line for all your girls, Mr. Reid?", I ended with a formal tone, changing the topic about home as I did not want to talk about "home". Reid gave me a small smile realizing I changed the topic in the flip of a coin.

"Not really, your a first. So are you impressed?", Reid replied accompanying it with a smirk. "Huh! not really. Am not like them girls, you see you have to work harder for me." I gave him a sheepish grin. "So did we reach yet? How long?", I quickly changed the subject again realizing that we were on the verge of starting to flirt and like the previous time I don't want it to lead to the same.

Reid looked at me with amusement reflecting in his crystal blue orbs and then back at the road and replied," Twenty minutes. We are going to the city, it's pretty far you see. You know you should buy stuff now itself, cause am guessing you don't have a car. And there isn't much transport around Ipswitch too."

"Yup, as it we girls are going to get some supplies and shop around for awhile. You should join us.", Lauren added from the backseat leaning in front.

"Okay, I guess." I did have my credit card too and I don't see why not and as it is I do need stuff for the room.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After 15 minutes we reached the diner, atlast!

It looked like a normal diner just small from outside with a plaque, with writing in red reading - ' Joe's - You Know It'. Reid dropped us at the entrance and went around to park the car. We went in and occupied the corner table at the end, away from the crowd. Lauren and Tyler sat in front of me and Reid was seated to my right. We all were busy checking our menu to order.

"Hi guys !", I lifted my head and saw "Kate", Reid whispered , Kate! I saw Kate bouncing on her heels with a tall guy beside her ,with dirty blonde hair and carrying the whole biker boy persona smoothly with his leather jacket hanging on his right shoulder ,was grinning and nodding at everyone and behind them was Sarah, aaah I got this name right without any help, with a tall guy, although he was shorter than the dirty blonde guy, with dark hair smiling - jeez he has the whitest teeth I have seen.

"Hey everyone", Sarah and the dark haired guy quipped together. I and Reid shifted to the middle with the recently come couples at the end of the seats.

Kate, who was on Reid's right, introduced me to the two guys. I meekly wished them too. Kate then introduced me to both the guys then," This is Pogue and that is Sarah's boyfriend Caleb. You know Mischa is the new transfer student, she is just across mine and Sarah's room. You should hear her sing, it's really beautiful and her voice really helps you calm. I mean it did shut Reid in the middle of an argument, and that my friend is nearly impossible (she turned to me and informed), but thanks to Mischa here now we know that it is possible.

"I guess you owe us a performance then", the long dirty blonde haired guy, Pogue said.

"Am not that great, everyone is just exaggerating."

"Oh no, we aren't. I really mean it Caleb she is exceptionally good", Sarah said ,and I? I was embarrassed and was turning red. Caleb gave me an appreciative smile and added, " I guess we have to hear you sing."

Seriously I sing after two years and everyone suddenly just wants me to go on with it, why couldn't I just have kept my mouth shut and continued with the unpacking , then I for sure would not be in this spotlight, oh and did I tell you I hate being in the spotlight.

"Alright" I replied exasperated and gave a polite smile so that they would not focus on me and later forget it too hopefully, although looking at their expression I doubt it, and distracted myself with the menu or rather hid behind it.

And luckily everyone went into their own reverie talking with someone about something. When the waiter came everyone started giving their order I too ordered the same, on Reid's advice - cheese burger with fries and a coke.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After an hour or so of lunch and the best dessert and loads of talks later the waiter finally brought in the bill which the guys paid and even my share saying it is a 'WELCOME' for me. We decided to head back to the dorms. Sarah and Caleb had to go home to meet Caleb's mom and Pogue - Kate were going to Pogue's apartment, also Tyler and Lauren decided to head back to roam around, so what about the girls shopping trip your wondering. They decided to do it tomorrow; huh!

So it was only Reid and I heading back to the dorms.

* * *

R&R please !


End file.
